Spiral Wind
by Suki-Itami
Summary: Set three years after the end of “Memories of Nobody”. Senna is still the same, insane, hyperactive girl she was whenever she departed from the world of the living forever. Or, was it forever? ---Full summary inside---


**Story:**_ Spiral Wind_

**Summary:**_ Set three years after the end of "Memories of Nobody". Senna is still the same, insane, hyperactive girl she was whenever she departed from the world of the living forever. Or, was it forever? Everyday, Ichigo passes her – what Rukia calls her "likeness" – on the way to school. By the time he finally gets up the nerve to talk to her, they're both graduated and he ends up following her to her house one day. He asks Senna if she remembers him, and though she denies it, she can't help but feel attracted to him. As her Soul Reaper powers begin to unleash once again, Senna slowly remembers her time as the Shininju and her feelings for Ichigo. She tries to deny them, but it's hard to deny what will always be there. Ichigo/Senna_

**Warnings:**_ Violence, language, possible sexual content_

…

Ichigo peeked around the corner of a building as he watched a purple-haired girl enter a house to an older woman – whom Ichigo assumed was her mother – and an older man – who he assumed was her father – greeting her with a hug and a pat on the head.

"So, Ichigo…" Rukia said suddenly walking up behind him, causing him to jump. "How long are you going to stalk her until you actually talk to her?"

Ichigo whipped around and glared at the shorter girl. "Don't scare me like that!"

Rukia sighed. "Just answer the question."

He looked to the side and sighed. "I'm not…I'm not sure if I should talk to her."

"Just as I thought."

"What does that mean?!"

Rukia crossed her arms over her chest. "You're afraid of me being right."

Ichigo didn't answer, he just grit his teeth. Yes, that was exactly why he didn't talk to the girl he had been following. He was afraid Rukia was right about her identity.

Six months ago, Ichigo began following this girl who he believed was Senna, come back to the world of the living. When he told Rukia this, she had no idea of who Senna was – having long forgot about the events of the Shininju and the Valley of Screams – but after a long explanation from Ichigo, she remembered. Rukia remembered it all, and then started analyzing the girl while in her Soul Reaper form. She ultimately decided that the girl Ichigo was stalking wasn't Senna, just a girl of her likeness. Ichigo still refuses to believe this, and is willing to prove to Rukia that she was wrong.

"Is it always just a coincidence that every time I turn around you're there, or are you stalking me?" Ichigo and Rukia looked over and there stood the Senna look-a-like wearing a red shirt and a knee-length black skirt.

Ichigo blushed lightly. "Y-You know about that?"

"Um, yeah! It's kinda hard to miss! You're orange hair sticks out like a sore thumb."

"Well, for the record, so do your orange eyes."

The Senna look-a-like crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out in his general direction. "Who are you anyway? I can tell you're my age, but that's about it."

Ichigo sighed. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He gestured to Rukia. "This is Rukia Kuchki."

Rukia bowed her head slightly. "Hi."

"Hello." She smiled and giggled. "I like your names, they seem to fit you!" _Those names, their faces, they seem so…so familiar. _"My name's Senna Kawakawa!"

Ichigo and Rukia exchanged a glance of curiosity, and Senna saw this. She tilted her head to the side and tried to imagine what they were thinking, so she replied:

"If you knew me when I was a little girl, I'm sorry." Senna hung her head when Ichigo and Rukia looked at her with concerned faces. "I…I don't remember much before…about three years ago. I was in a car wreck, and my memory was wiped. I'm sorry if you knew me, but I just don't remember."

"Senna…" Ichigo mumbled.

"It's nothing like that." Rukia said, interrupting anything else Ichigo could've said. "You look familiar to us. You also the same name as girl we departed ways with about three years ago. Sorry to cause you any distress."

Senna lifted her head up and smiled again. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. But, I have to mention, you both seem…" She trailed off, deciding whether or not it would be best to continue.

"We seem what?" Rukia asked.

Senna giggled. "Never mind. Forget I said anything. So, you guys seem pretty cool! Lets hang out!"

"Huh?" Ichigo raised one eyebrow in confusion. "You just…m-met us though."

"I know, but seeing as you've been stalking me for a while, I guess that I already kinda know you." She grabbed Ichigo and Rukia's hands. "Come on! I told mom and dad that I was hanging out with some friends, so lets go hang out!"

Ichigo smiled and decided that it was a good idea. Rukia hesitated for a moment, but after seeing the resolve in Ichigo's eyes, decided it was best to go after all. They followed Senna to the mall, and she dropped them off at a table before running into a nearby shop, saying something about a tradition with her friends.

Once Senna was out of site, Rukia looked at Ichigo. "Ichigo. I know you adamantly believe that this girl is the former Shininju, but it just doesn't seem possible."

"Rukia—"

"You saw, and felt Senna – the Shininju – fade away. She never existed to begin with, Ichigo. How can she be the same person?"

"Rukia…" Ichigo covered his eyes with his hand. "I don't adamantly believe that she's…the old Senna, but I feel the same spiritual pressure around her as I did when Senna released her zanpaktou, Mirokumaru. It…could be a possibility."

…

Senna walked around the shop until she found what she was looking for, red ribbon. With her friends, they all wore red ribbon around their wrists to signify their bond. The moment she touched the ribbon, Senna's eyes glazed over as something flashed before her mind's eye.

…

_Senna was running down one of the hallways of the mall she was in, wearing a strange yellow uniform. Her hair was bound in a spiky bun with a red ribbon. She looked behind her and saw Ichigo chasing after her with a stuffed lion in his hand. She yelled back at him, "Remember when you told me that if I answered your questions, you'd do anything I asked you to?" He yelled something that she couldn't quite pick up back and she giggled, replying, "Lets play tag, you're it!"_

_Senna plopped down on a bed, complaining about boy's rooms being boring. Ichigo sighed while saying something. She complimented his family being nice. "Ya think?" He asked sarcastically. She laughed and said, "Yeah, my dad was __**way **__different!" Suddenly she got a flash of a man holding the top of her head by her hair. She tried to fight him, off but he pushed her down and screamed at her._

…

When Senna opened her eyes, she found herself lying on her back on the ground. She looked around and found that she was at the front of the shop with people around her; Ichigo and Rukia were kneeling beside her.

"What…was that?" Senna asked with tears rolling down her face. That last vision scared her a bit.

"Senna?" Ichigo helped her sit up. "Are you okay?"

"What…what happened?" She asked while wiping the tears from her face. _Surely those can't be…my memories…from before the accident._

"You collapsed." Rukia said calmly. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I-I guess." Senna smiled a bit.

"You're pale as a sheet." Ichigo pointed out as he helped her stand. "Lets go sit down."

Senna nodded once and followed them over to the table they had been sitting at. She leaned back in the chair, exhausted for some reason. She had no idea what just happened, but she didn't think she was out that long. Regardless, it was enough to scare Ichigo.

Senna looked at the ground between her and Ichigo – Rukia went to get them all water. _I don't understand…that's never happened before. And…those can't be…my memories. It's not possible, I just don't look right. I look…somehow different._


End file.
